


Moonlight Desires

by Paperbackwriter22



Series: Problem Children [4]
Category: AC/DC (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperbackwriter22/pseuds/Paperbackwriter22
Summary: Description inside...





	Moonlight Desires

Now, this did not actually happen in the universe of the "Problem Children" trilogy. This is a what-if, a scenario many people write into their stories that I didn't, and if anybody wanted to read this kind of scenario, here it is. This is my first time writing anything of this sort and believe me, I felt a bit uncomfortable. I tried to make it as realistic as possible, but since I have no clue how any of this actually works, it may not be completely accurate. I tried to write something out of my comfort zone and this was certainly the ticket. This will not become a regular thing just so everyone knows. Well, to all who like this kind of story, have fun!

I hope I don't regret publishing this.

Warning: Will probably include some Golden Girls references because I just can't help myself. 

The buttons on the cuffs of his shirt were almost as stubborn as he was. It took him five minutes to finish the right one and another seven minutes to button the left. Fixing his hair was next to impossible, not that he bothered to try. A knock on the door caught his attention, just barely getting the button through the hole. Straightening his sleeves he opened it.

"Well now, don't you jus' look a picture," Angus said stepping aside. "Course ya' didn't need to knock."

"Just wanted to make sure you were ready," Hannah answered taking a seat on the bed. Angus stood where he was, making sure his pants were still black. Hannah's dress was black as well, matching the purse with the polished silver chain. Her neck was bare, save for a strand of pearls she just now fastened on from their place on the nightstand. 

"You can barge on me naked any time," he insisted grabbing his shoes from the floor. "I really don't mind." Angus took a seat on the bed next to her. "I barged in on Mal once, took a shoe to the groin." He laughed to himself stomping his foot on the carpet. His face turned to one of confusion as he recalled the story. "Interesting enough, it was the one he was wearin'. The only thing, might I add." As the second shoe was placed on his foot and as neither one was too small, Angus turned to his fiancée. Taking her hand in his, he brushed the bangs out of her eyes while her free hand made sure her pearls were stable. "Ya' know you really do look nice," he said after a minute of studying her. "Did you do somethin' different with your hair?"

Hannah touched it lightly shrugging. "No, just washed it."

Angus searched around. "Well-the dress is new, ain't it?"

"Not really. I mean, I guess so. I haven't worn it before, but I bought it three months ago." 

"Well uh..." His eyes grazed downwards. "Your shoes? They look new."

"I've had these for years, Angus." She grinned at his attempt for a compliment. Angus didn't find the interaction so funny until Hannah stuck her tongue out at him. 

"Got a tongue tattoo, is that it?" he asked making her laugh. 

"I look exactly the same as I always have, Angus, don't worry." Squeezing her hand in his he played with her fingers, stopping at the fourth. There by her knuckle was a band of silver surrounding a tiny diamond. Disguised as a pair of earrings one winter night on the outskirts of the city he received quite a shocked reaction. But it turned into a great one when he blurted the question out. Looking at the ring, realization dawned on him. 

"Ah, I see," he said crossing his leg over the other one. "I see it now. Mm-hmm. The ring."

"The ring?" Hannah asked.

"Gives you a little glow, ya' know."

"I see the rouge on your cheeks does the same thing," Hannah joked, pointing at his face. She laughed at him as the supposed rouge turned into a deep blush. Taking her under his arm he chuckled. 

"You're a real clown, sweetheart."

"Not as much as you are with that rouge."

"Oi! That's enough outta you." He swatted her knee as she giggled to herself, maniacally plotting her next joke. Eventually, she rested her head against his shoulder, sighing in content. Angus would have preferred to relax in the spare minutes but they didn't have any. Checking his watch he saw it was a little after five. "Come on, sweetheart, we'd better get going." He helped her stand from the bed, staring down at her black heels. "You wearin' stilts down there?"

"Two-inch heels given to me by my mother. I wasn't given much from her but these are rather nice."

"You think she could lend me a pair?" Giving him a slight nudge, the two were out the door, and out of the apartment. 

It was dark by the time they reached the restaurant. Inside was dark as well, the only light coming from the candle centerpieces and scattered crystal chandeliers. Their table was close to a wall, not far from a cozy corner. Foods from different countries floated by on silver platters sending a gorgeous scent to anyone sitting close enough. Hannah, as much as she enjoyed the various aromas, was thankful she brought along a bottle of White Diamonds in her purse, should the food get too close. Scooting his chair in, Angus forgot ancient manners and rested his elbows on the table. Something about the way the table tilted bothered him, but no amount of adjusting could fix it. He stood up, hoping that could clear the problem. After seeing the table perfectly straight and his date watching him with curious eyes, he sat back down, stumbling a bit. 

"What the..." Gripping his chair he scooted in again, suddenly leaning forward an inch. Leaning back, he had perfect posture. Leaning forward again, and his chair dipped to the floor. One leg was shorter than all the others. Looking behind him, he saw an empty table. With no waiters watching, he grabbed his chair and made a switch with one of them, grinning when the problem was fixed. "There, good as new."

"Not for Mr. and Mrs. Rogers over there," Hannah pointed out. Angus turned around again to see a waiter guiding an elderly couple dressed extra dapper to the table the young man just stole a chair from. The man pulled the chair out for his date, the woman sitting in the cursed furniture. She had on the nicest brooch, and Hannah was sorry to see it fall when her chair leaned forward an inch. Giving Angus a stern look when he snorted, she couldn't help but giggle too at his sense of humor. "You're a terrible little person."

"Little, not terrible," he denied, setting his napkin on his lap. "And no worse than the lady in front of me." A black coat to match the purse sat on Hannah's lap comfortably, her napkin instead clenched in her fist.

"I've been nothing but a model student," she bragged, thumbing at herself. "If I recall, you were the little devil in school turning us into the principal's office."

"I'm not the one tyin' innocent kids' laces together, now am I?" A waiter stopped by their table with a blue pitcher, pouring water into both glasses. "Thanks, mate." Angus took his and sipped it, grinning smugly upon seeing Hannah bring her napkin to her chin, already spilling it. "Havin' a little trouble, are we, love?"

"Not again," she mumbled scraping the droplets of water off her coat. "I'm gonna need to bring a sippy cup everywhere with me now." Angus stood from his chair, keeping a close eye on it should anyone with a wobbly chair attempt to trade with him. Taking her coat from her, he placed it on the back of her chair, slinging her purse around the corner. 

"There," he said taking his steady seat. "That better?"

"Thank you," she said taking another drink." Of course, this one didn't miss and she stayed dry.

"Better than gettin' your dress wet," he remarked. "Which by the way looks rather nice."

"You really think so? I wasn't sure." She felt the material with her fingertips before brushing it out. "I didn't mean to look like I was going to a funeral."

"Nonsense, you look great."

"Please, I look like I'm singing back up for Johnny Cash." It was Angus' turn to spill some water down his chin. 

"Hardly. You look like you're goin' out to dinner with your friend or boyfriend or..." The correct word escaped him for a moment. "...whatever I am." 

"Fiancé?" Hannah asked. Angus "Whatever-He-Was" waved his hand and picked up his spoon. 

"Yeah, that." Another waiter came up to their table, this one with a snow-white shirt in high contrast to Hannah's attire. He greeted them with a friendly smile, the day's work having been easy enough. 

"Would you two care for anything to drink?"

Immediately Angus glanced at Hannah, letting her decide. She must have thought the same thing as her gaze met his. 

"I don't care, what do you want?"

"Just water is fine with me, thank you," Hannah said. 

"You don't want any...wine, or anythin'?" Angus asked. Hannah shook her head, even though Angus offered to pay no matter how much it cost. Offered some himself, Angus also declined, the waiter leaving them with another smile. "That's right, you don't drink either, do you?"

"Never caught my interest."

"Did me a few times," Angus admitted watching Hannah use her spoon to tap her water glass. "Can't say I had a good time at all, at least, not the next day."

"Why, did you...wake up in some sweaty man's embrace?" Again, grinning the smuggest smile she could muster, she awaited Angus' response. He pursed his lips, trying his damnedest not to laugh, looking down at the cherry red table cloth. "A woman's bra on your head, a...strange and possibly used toupee in your mouth?"

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're on about-"

"Property of J.T. Bubba?" Taking a minute to compose himself, Angus gave his friend a long hard look. It eventually softened.

"I think you're getting me an' Mal mixed up, sweetheart," he muttered taking another drink of water. "I just get a hell an' a half of a hangover. If anyone wakes up with a man's toupee it's Mal. I mean, maybe I've woken up with some of his hair in my mouth, but that's a given. His is everywhere if ya' know what I mean. Sheds like a sheepdog."

"Bon's worse," Hannah said. "You could peel a banana fresh from the tree and there'd be his hair in there."

"Eh, Cliff's pretty bad too, ya' know? Phil's not so bad, only 'cause he combs his hair every ten minutes, ya' know? Gotta look pretty before a show."

"All his hair just goes down the sink drain."

A third waiter appeared, this one handing the couple a menu for each of them, bowing his head before leaving. "Quick staff, eh?"

"They're rather friendly I think." Giving the room a quick inspection, she couldn't help but notice the decor. Along with crystal chandeliers, the ceiling was painted a dark grey, looking black against the dim lighting. Thick round candles in fishbowls were at the center of every table with a dark wood flooring underneath. Pillars stood at certain points in the room, each a vibrant ivory. A few paintings dressed the walls, obviously mere copies but impressive nonetheless. Checking that her purse and coat were still on her chair, Hannah spoke up. "You didn't have to take us to such a fancy place, I would have been fine with a coffee house."

"Coffee? At this time of night?" Angus almost scoffed. "Not only would I be up at three in the mornin' but I'd be pissin' all the while." He lowered his head and looked around for any wandering ears hearing him speak such language in a place so sophisticated. When no old women frowned at him, he continued. "An' God forbid I take you out somewhere nice, I want to. Do you not...like it?" He was suddenly unsure of himself.

Hannah was taken aback. "No! I love it, it's a very nice place, but...you really don't have to spend so much on me. Coffee is much less expensive than..." Hannah took a glance at her menu. The numbers were crazy. "Any of this."

"Call it an early weddin' present."

"I can pay for my food, Angus, I have enough."

"I have enough for both of us, sweetheart, I really don't mind."

As surprising and sweet as the whole dinner was, Hannah stuttered to find an excuse to pay her own way. "I-I brought my own money, Angus, I intend to pay whatever I have to."

"An' I'm askin' ya' to please let me do somethin' for you, at least once before I die of the heart attack I know you're gonna give me," he smiled, taking her hand across the table. Hannah stuck her tongue out at him again earning from him a sigh. "Money ain't so tight anymore, ya' know?"

"Just my underwear bunching up?"

"Well-" He choked out a laugh, dismissing it as a tickle in his throat. "No, I wouldn't say-maybe a little but that's not the point." Pressing her hand he set the menu on the table and opened it, scanning for anything he could recognize. "Oh ho ho," he laughed without humor. "Is that soup made from the clams of Atlantis or what?"

"It's the cheapest thing I've seen on here."

Angus gave Hannah a little frown. "Only order it if you want soup, don't let the numbers bother you." Turning back to his own menu, the frown only grew. "I'll let them bother myself."

"We could both get a small bowl of soup," Hannah suggested. "Easy on the wallet, easy on the stomach."

"Easy on the visuals," Angus said, wincing from the thought of bad clams. "I'll get soup-only 'cause it sounds good. But I ain't getting clams, that's for sure."

"I thought you liked seafood."

"Love it. But I've also never been here before an' I don't want to risk stayin' here all night, especially in a men's room," he muttered. "What soup are you getting?"

There were a few other soups on the menu, these ones much less expensive and more appealing to taste. "Vegetable soup sounds good."

"Raw vegetables?" Angus asked raising an eyebrow. Hannah slowly looked up at him, imitating his look. "You know what raw vegetables can do to a man?"

"At least we won't have to walk home, we can just fly," Hannah said, her giggle turning into a full guffaw. Angus joined in, gaining the attention of the elderly couple behind them, and a few tables to the side. 

"What kind of talk are you bringin' to a place like this? Make someone choke, you will."

"You're just jealous I thought of it first." Deciding the vegetables would be boiled along with the soup itself, they decided to get two bowls of it. Knowing he had extra money to spend, Angus spent a few dollars more on a small bottle of champagne, just to make the night extra special. 

"I thought since we don't have to drive-"

"I thought we were flying?"

"...Well. If this champagne is any good that won't happen, sweetheart. Since we'll be walkin' home with our feet on the ground, I thought maybe we could have a bit of fun, yeah?" Their glasses were filled with golden liquid, the tiniest of bubbles floating to the top. Angus nudged Hannah under the table with his foot. "Remember the last time we had champagne?"

"Oh, don't remind me," Hannah blushed, putting her hand to her forehead. "Now that I remember feeling horrible the next day."

"I felt horrible for you. And of course..." He cleared his throat. "Well, you were there." He took a drink from his glass, testing it out. After giving the okay nod, Hannah took some as well, wincing from the foreign taste. "Is it alright?"

"It's good, just strong. I haven't gotten used to the taste of alcohol."

"An' what do I look like, Calico Jack?" Angus asked. "I don't drink near as much as the guys, ya' know."

"Still more than me," Hannah replied, wiping off the champagne on her hand she giggled out. "You know what's good and what isn't."

Angus took a few more drinks, swirling it around in his glass. "I don't know that Mal would like this stuff," he said setting it down. "I think Cliff would but Mal wouldn't. Bon would probably drink it if I paid for him." He smiled to himself. "Now Phil, he'd be the one tryin' to get the bottle open. Ya' know, with them swords an' all."

Setting her glass down, Hannah picked her spoon up again and tapped between the champagne and the water. Each tap made a different sound, and none unpleasant. Angus took his spoon as well, tapping his own glass. Those closest to them couldn't help but look for the distraction, and slowly looked away when the noise had died down. 

"Maybe we ought to quit, someone will think we're makin' a toast."

Their soup arrived much sooner than expected, some earlier orders still being cooked in the kitchen. After thanking for it, the two took their spoons, and giving the other one a look, tried it. Hannah seemed to enjoy it, but a few sips of water to cool her tongue didn't hurt. "Pretty good, pretty good," she said wiping her mouth. "Pretty good, little hot."

"Mm. Hmm. Not bad. I'm not flyin' yet, so who knows?" Little by little the bowls grew empty, a few spare words exchanged here and there. Both spilled some drops down their chin at the funnier of sentences. Setting his napkin filled hand on the table, he downed the rest of his champagne, hiccuping a second after. He didn't feel any negative effects, as the drink raced through his bloodstream, only a rather happy state of mind. Lights grew brighter, and the food smelled even better. The view in front of him glowed lovelier too, Angus never once stopping to think she thought the same of him. After a moment of comfortable silence, Angus broke it. "What are you thinkin' about?"

Chasing the last bit of soup in the bowl with her spoon, Hannah shrugged. "You really want to know?"

"Sure."

"Hermione."

"Hermione?"

"Yes!" He laughed. "What's so funny?" Angus shook his head, a bit too giddy for himself. "What?"

"Nothin'," he muttered. "Nothin'." Hannah raised an eyebrow at him, turning her head with a pout on her lips. He choked on his water, finishing that glass as well. "You love that rabbit, don't ya'?"

"Of course I do," she responded. "I love all animals." He smiled at her, adding another quirk to the list. 

"She's fine," he assured her. "She was sleepin' when she left, I'm sure she's sleepin' now."

"She sleeps a lot."

"Well-what else does a rabbit do all day?" Not knowing his question would get such a reaction he spooned another bit of soup, giggling to himself when he caught on. "Well, our little girl is fixed, ain't she? Nothin's gonna happen to her."

"Did she call you on the telephone and tell you?" Hannah asked crossing her arms. "'Don't worry, Father, I won't have any parties tonight. No, that buck from the pet shop isn't coming over.'" Angus shook his head.

"No, that didn't happen. Even if it did, Hermione's a good girl an' she wouldn't run out an' have a rabbit party." He rubbed his hands together. "An' I'm not her father," he added.

"Did I say father? I'm sorry, I meant 'daddy'," Hannah said giving the man a wide grin. Even without any food or water left to choke on, Angus choked anyway, coughing and blushing. 

"You think you're a real gimmick, don't ya'?" he asked regaining composure. "A right bag of chips?"

"Make that a bag of candy and you got yourself a deal."

"Hmm. A big ol' bag of Smarties, hmm?" Angus asked leaning back in his chair. "Best candy in the world?"

"You mispronounced malted milk balls," Hannah corrected him. Puffing up his shoulders, Angus sat up.

"I heard what I said, an' it's true as blue, ya' know." He rolled his sleeves halfway up his arms. "Smarties are what the Queen herself eats. Better than the big balls you eat."

"My candy is much better than your Nerdies," Hannah said putting her thumbs up to her nostrils, fingers waving. Before their laughter could attract more attention than it already had, a waiter came up to the table again with a water pitcher. 

"Is that all for today? Are we all done with our meal?" Angus and Hannah's laughing faded away and they shared a glance.

"I'm finished thank you," Hannah said prompting Angus to do the same. "We can take the cheque now." The waiter nodded his head while pouring them more water. He left, Angus taking a drink. 

"Can't believe any of these lads didn't check me for an ID," he muttered into his glass. He giggled at the thought. "Must have forgotten to shave or somethin'."

"I just had a birthday," Hannah spoke up. "Maybe my getting older shows in both of us."

"Maybe." Swirling his drink around he noticed Hannah simply brushing her thumb against the icy glass. "Did you want more champagne or the like? We don't have to leave jus' yet, ya' know."

"I shouldn't have any more tonight," Hannah said taking her hand away. "I'm rather warm as it is."

"Here, let me take your coat then." Angus stood from his chair and grabbed Hannah's coat from its place, taking her purse along with it. Hannah didn't think anything of it until the waiter returned with the bill. "Thanks, mate," Angus said reaching into his pocket for his wallet.

"Give me my purse, Angus," Hannah asked, reaching out for it.

"In a moment, love."

"Now."

"I'm payin' tonight, remember?"

"A bottle of champagne isn't cheap for one person to pay, you know."

"It helps that we had soup with it, I think that keeps us in the budget." Seeing her hand still reaching for her purse, Angus held it out just out of her reach. "I'm not kiddin', Hannah, I can pay for the both of us."

A few bills were already placed inside the little book and set down on the table. Hannah's purse was promptly given back to her along with her coat. She took them slowly, repeating his words in her mind. "I know, I know."

"I'm not helpless, ya' know."

"Of course not." She slipped her coat on, the warmth of the champagne quickly leaving. "I know that." The man wasn't changing his mind. Her hand was taken into his, lightly pressed.

"Hey," he whispered. "Speakin' of all this candy, why don't we get some, yeah? Have ourselves a little treat before goin' home?" Raising one eyebrow, Hannah spoke.

"I'll pay this time, okay?" she asked. Angus sighed, knowing this woman wasn't changing her mind. "It's not that much and you've already paid for dinner."

"Would it make you happy?"

"Very."

"Alright." He stood from his chair again, Hannah following suit. With an arm around her shoulder, he led her outside the restaurant into the black chilly night.

"Open."

Hannah opened her mouth as a little chocolate candy found her tongue. Angus took one for himself, letting Hannah give him one of her malted milk balls in return. The little shop was the only one open in town, the others closed for the night. The man inside was nice, though one could tell he'd been working all day with not much to show for it. Hannah added a little tip in the payment as well, earning from the man a grateful smile.

Angus' arm was still around her shoulder as they walked down the sidewalk, leaving behind the golden city lights. Cars were fewer and voices were quieter. Streets were darker, the only source of light from dying lamp posts. The apartment complex was right up ahead, and lucky Angus had been paying attention as it was nearly invisible in the darkness. Using his key to pick the lock, Angus let Hannah enter first, both equally tired from the walk up the stairs. 

Angus turned the light on, Hannah immediately heading for the kitchen to check on the rabbit. Finding Hermione exactly where they left her, sleeping on her bed of shavings, Hannah left satisfied, heading for the bathroom to brush her teeth. The two cups of water and glass of champagne were beginning to take their toll on Angus, and it was only made worse when he took Hermione's dish out of her hutch to change the water. She looked at him, twitched her nose, then fell back into an enviable slumber with dreams of the most orange carrots. 

The bathroom door opened, Hannah staying hidden leaving Angus to assume she left for the bedroom. He took his turn, at length following her into their room, closing the door after him. Hannah sat on the bed undoing the straps on her heels, setting the shoes on the floor and rubbing her feet. Angus had the same idea and sat next to her. The tiny bed sunk from the extra weight, Angus laughing to himself that a bowl of soup and a pack of Smarties could put on so much. Along with his shoes came his socks and he tossed them to the other side of the room landing where he'd find them tomorrow. "Your feet hurt?" he asked.

"No, just tired from walking," she answered letting him scoot closer. He slipped her coat off her shoulders, taking it and her purse to the closet. Returning to the bed he pulled her in for a side hug, Hannah resting her head against his shoulder. 

"What a night, eh?" Angus asked staring at the ceiling. "Ya' have fun?"

"I had a lot of fun," she answered smiling. "Thank you, Angus."

"No no, thank you, love." He kissed her forehead and rocked them side to side, keeping rhythm with the passing time. The curtains hanging from the window were pulled open a few inches, the pane black from the world outside. The only light in the bedroom came from the lamp on the nightstand, a box of tissues sitting next to it. During Angus' recent cold last month he was thankful he bought such soft ones. "Ya' know," he said, getting her attention. "it might jus' be all that alcohol, but someone at that restaurant looked awfully lovely tonight, did you see her?"

"Was it that old lady you stole a chair from?"

"Nay," he said holding up a finger. "You probably didn't see her, ya' know. But I sure did." They took the few minutes they had of their late evening to look at each other, study each other's faces, and memorize every imperfection. Brushing her cheek with his thumb, Angus lowered his voice. "When's the last time I said you were beautiful, do you remember?"

Hannah rolled her eyes away, thinking. "When we were fourteen." Angus' eyes widened.

"Has it been that long? Jesus, I'm long overdue."

"When's the last time I called you a loaf of bread?" Hannah asked. He frowned.

"A what?"

"Never mind." Keeping his eyes locked on hers as if she was itchin' in suspicion, he brought his free hand to her face, using the back of his fingers to cushion her cheek. She held it in place, her eyes wide in innocent curiosity. 

Whatever possessed him to kiss her, he didn't know, nor did he care.

Drinking her lips, both hands rested on her cheeks, a glittering fire burning beneath them. Once every few seconds they separated, desperate to find each other again. Hannah embraced him, pulling away a final time. Inches apart, eyelashes fluttering, their gazes met. "Are you wearin' perfume?" Angus whispered.

"A little."

"Smells nice." Mumbling a thank you, Hannah connected them again, one by one each kiss growing quicker. A tiny 'I love you' slipped out from her lips, another one following soon after. About two slips later and she found herself struggling to stop. Time began again with a start when Angus pulled back, his childhood friend now in a sincere embrace. A hand crawled up to her hair, the other encircling her waist. Their warm breaths collided like a fog between them, their noses just barely touching. Refusing to put one hand out of place, Angus took a sharp breath and kept his voice in a whisper. "Hannah..." She listened. "I-" He swallowed. "I'd like to try somethin' with you," he said holding her tighter. "But only if you want to." Hannah's brow creased.

"Try what?"

"Well-" Unable to find the correct words to describe his request, he nuzzled the crook of her neck, pecking her skin. Hannah's grip on him tightened, her fingers trailing circles on his back. His intentions were clear, and his asking permission tugged the harp strings of her heart. "Only if you want to, ya' know."

Clenching his shirt she buried her face in his shoulder. If they could sit like this for one moment more, the idea could be entertained at a reasonable pace. Rather than rush into something neither one was ready for. Little pleas were pressed from her neck up to her ear, a few paying extra attention to her earlobe. Well aware of the daunting thought and pressing anxieties, here was a man she loved more than she ever thought she could. And trusted.

Angus distanced himself from the warm proximity and searched her eyes for an answer. He didn't have much time to look, as they closed in preparation for the answer she placed on his lips. With effort, she pulled away, a faint crimson painting her cheeks. "Is that a yes?" he asked.

A nod was all it took to get him to smile. Resuming cupping her face in his hand, he waited for her to make the first move. Unaware she wasn't on the same page. "I don't-know where to start."

"Jus'-" He sighed, not quite knowing how to explain this kind of thing. Usually, people did what came naturally to them. He never found trouble his first time, but perhaps he was more mentally prepared let alone interested. Aside from a few guesses and successes, it went pretty well in his opinion. But then, this young lady meant something to him. Meant a lot. "Here, I'll get this thing loose for ya'." Taking the hem of his shirt, he untucked it from his pants, smoothing it out and rolling his sleeves down. The crimson on Hannah's face turned a burgundy. "There," he said holding her again. "Makes things easier, eh?"

Slowly Hannah moved her hands toward the top button on his shirt. Angus sat still on the bed, waiting with a patient smile. Eyes darting back and forth between him and his shirt, she placed her fingers on the button and pulled it loose. Angus' fingers laced together behind her back. Breathing even and quietly, Hannah moved down to the next one. The third one caught itself on a thread and Hannah struggled a bit. "It givin' you trouble?"

"No," she said pulling it free. "Not anymore." After pulling the fourth one loose, she paused, looking up at him for reassurance. Receiving a grin as her only response, she took her own initiative. Palming his chest she felt for his heart. It pounded against her hand, his breathing hitching. Her hand felt cool against his heated skin, and he shivered a bit from the lips taking its place. One by one the buttons came loose, Hannah pushing the dress shirt off his shoulders. Angus removed his arms from the sleeves, letting it drop to the floor by his feet. 

"I'll get it later," he said, dismissing her hesitance. "Not much room on the bed for it, is there?" The bed they shared was indeed small but comfortable enough for the two of them, being rather small themselves. A finger directed her chin so she faced him, a look of concern in his eyes. "You alright?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Ya' sure?"

"I'm sure."

"I don't want you doin' this if you don't want to, ya' know."

"I know."

"...You can tell me to stop anytime."

"I know," she repeated. 

"If I hurt you at all feel free to flick my forehead or somethin," he joked, getting a giggle out of her. "Push me off the bed, send Hermione on me..." He raised a hand, shaking his head. "Whatever ya' need to do, alright?"

"Alright," she laughed.

"Promise me?"

"Can I bonk you with a pillow?" He considered this and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure."

"Can I-" She lightly punched his shoulder. "What about that?"

"Mm, not too hard though, okay?"

"Am I allowed to hit anything below the belt?" Angus frowned. 

"I...I guess it depends which stage we're at. I'd rather you not if you understand, love? Why, that somethin' you've been dreamin' of doin'?"

"No, I just thought I had to do whatever I needed to do."

"Alright, alright. If the situation becomes absolutely dire," Angus said wrinkling his nose a few times. "If I can't keep my filthy paws to myself or...so on an' so on, an' you simply must get your point across, you have my permission to..." He winced, trying to word it properly. "really get that point across."

Hannah laughed at him, inciting him to tickle her sides as long as his hands were close by. She wiggled and squirmed in his grasp, finally releasing when she was completely out of breath. Resting her head on his shoulder, she took in the scent of his cologne, one she hadn't yet smelled before. "I like you," she said.

"I like you too," he replied kissing her forehead. "Why d'ya' think I let you take my shirt off?" Reaching a hand between his shoulder and neck she pressed down, tickling his own nerves. Finding themselves in the same scenario they were in a few minutes ago, Angus decided he'd better continue before dawn broke. "You still sure about this?"

"So far so good."

"Alright," he sighed. "Guess-guess it's my turn." Immediately bringing his lips to her neck, one hand snaked around to the back of her dress and toyed with the zipper. It didn't come down willingly, and he had to wrap his other hand around to hold the top of the dress while pulling with the other. Pulling away to see what he was doing, he took the circle of fabric around her neck and pulled it over her head. Her arms slipped out from the sleeves, a shiver running across her bare arms. Gently folding the dress and setting it on the ground by his shirt he palmed her shoulders, running his hands up and down her gooseflesh skin. "Come here, come here," he whispered.

Taking to his arms, she sighed at the safe warmth. Kissing every bare space of skin he could find, Angus found his way from her neck to her shoulders to the top of her chest, covered by black fabric, clashing against the green fabric below it. "Boy, you really planned for this, huh?" he teased against her shoulder. She laughed against him, sitting peacefully in his arms. "Doin' okay?"

"I'm fine," she murmured.

"Good." Moving his hands across her shoulders and down her arms kept her warm in the suddenly chilly room, as well as the many gifts of affection. "Cold?" he asked.

"A little." He pulled her a little closer, getting better access around her neck. Hannah palmed his back, slowly brushing up and down to keep him warm. Taking his time exploring her neck he came across the pearl necklace she put on that evening. With steady hands, he opened the clasp, removing the pearls and delicately placing them on the nightstand behind her. 

"Would you..." He paused, giving her one last kiss on her shoulder. "Would you like me to turn the light off, or...I can dim it?"

Hannah turned around to see the lamp shining up the room. "Uh, yeah, sure." 

Standing from the bed, Angus reached for the dial on the lamp and turned it to the left, the room significantly darker. Finding his way back to the bed he sat down, taking the young woman in his arms again. "You still doin' okay?"

Hannah nodded, something Angus strained to see in the newly darkened room. "You want to keep goin'?" Another nod. "Alright. Here, hang on to me." Lifting her up from her spot on the bed, he pulled her on his lap, scooting back on the bed until he was leaning back comfortably on the pillows. Hannah lay on top of him hiding her face in his shoulder. He massaged her back waiting for her to come out of hiding, finally seeing two dark hazel eyes peering down at him. "This okay?"

"Yeah."

"You cozy enough?"

"Comfy cozy." Again, not knowing where to start, she kissed him on the lips again, Angus following along. Growing familiar with the action she became a touch more daring, knowing the young man wouldn't object. One arm recoiled from his neck and took to his shoulder, gently massaging it. He responded the same to her sides, fingers writing poetry against her skin. Moving herself to straddle him, Hannah took her turn to kiss his cheek, migrating to his neck. Moonlight began to pour into the room, turning the carpet white. Cars drove around outside, seizing the night for adventure, the apartment complex staying relatively quiet. No longer was the room chilly as the time passed, passion blooming. "I love you," Hannah whispered against him. 

"I love you too, ya' know." Carefully he moved his hands up to her shoulder blades and eased any tense muscles. His own stiffened when Hannah resumed her unavowed promises to his heart, confessing her feelings around his chest.

"I love you," she whispered a second time. Blood pounded through his head as his heart sped up. Heat traveled up his neck into his face turning it a bright rose, though neither could tell in the navy hue. His right hand took to her hair, raking it through to soothe her nerves. Her affections made their way back up to his neck just under his jaw. "I love you."

"Love ya' too," he sighed. After a fashion Hannah paused, looking down at him with pure admiration. Panting, she brushed the curls out of his face and down his cheek, back up, then down again. Grinning from ear to ear. Angus blinked at her. "What?"

"Why are men always scratchy one way?" she asked. "And smooth the other?" Angus felt his chin, brushing up and down. 

"Comes along with bein' a man," he explained. "Along with little pimples an' pit stains we get these little things called beards."

"I know, us women grow them too."

"What? No, they don't, anyway-" he said, grinning before Hannah could go into detail. "We get hair everywhere ya' see, but we also grow little beards an' we grow 'em overnight. Mal can grow a real lumberjack, but I digress. The little buggers won't take fuck off for an answer, ya' know? So we shave 'em off every mornin', an' we usually get a little scratchy on one side. Ya' know?"

She continued to play her amusing little game. She laughed to herself, Angus putting a hand to her face and imitating her actions. "My beard isn't long enough to shave," she explained.

"I'm not thinkin' you have one, love," he replied squishing her cheeks together. He giggled. "Now this is funny."

Taking his hand in hers she kissed his knuckles, laughing when he stuck his tongue out. "It's not nice to make faces."

"Who's makin' faces?" he asked squishing her cheeks again. Relishing passion's pause, Hannah took the liberty of pushing all the hair out of Angus' face, running her hand over his cheek. 

"You're beautiful too," she said. 

"Beautiful, eh? It's 'cause I shaved, ain't it?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." She yawned, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth. 

"Tired already?"

"A little." Angus didn't answer right away.

"Do you want to get some sleep?"

"...eventually."

"We can go to bed anytime, ya' know, we don't have to do this." With a kiss on the nose, she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting on top of him.

"I want to."

Pushing himself into a sitting position, Hannah still in his lap, he shifted his weight on the bed hitting the wall beside him. "Ow," he laughed, rubbing his elbow. "Got too excited there for a minute."

For a while neither one did anything. No speaking, no touching, no kissing. Giving her a long look, Angus asked, "Are you absolutely sure? One hundred percent?"

"So far so good," she repeated. Knowing what came next, with a shaky hand she reached down between them, grasping Angus' belt.

"Ah ah ah, let me do that, here," he said, noticing her discomfort. Sliding it out of every loop he removed the belt and dropped it on the floor, hitting the carpet with a thud. "There, now the soup's got room to move." He finished the task by unzipping his pants, having a fun time pretending to knock Hannah off his lap as he shimmied them off. "Whoo, free the gladiator, eh?"

"Which one?" He raised his eyebrow. 

"You're a little minx, ya' know that? I meant myself but sure, your way works too." Letting her laugh into his chest, he held her close, savoring what little time they had left. Scattered shadows watched from their hiding places. Outside a car horn sounded, one long single honk. The smell of perfume and cologne began to wear off, replaced by nature's own aroma. Evening was long gone, fading into the late hours of the night. Slow, steady breathing hit Angus' neck, his own beginning to catch itself. Placing a hand on her back stirred her. She looked up at him, eyes wide. "You ready?"

"I think so," she nodded, shaking a little. It eased up from the kiss to the top of her head.

"Okay," Angus whispered. He sat up straight, the weight on the bed tossing and turning again. Careful not to hit the wall again, he embraced Hannah and turned over to his side. She hung on, thinking someone would get seasick with all the tossing and turning. "Come here, sweetheart." He settled himself to hover over her, her back resting against the pillows. Playing with a strand of hair by her bangs, he waited a moment to make sure she was comfortable. "Are ya' still cold?" he asked. "'Cause I can pull the blanket out, we don't have to stay out here."

"Afraid someone might see?" Hannah joked, pulling the bedspread out from under her.

"Well, you know how Mr. Nelson is," Angus said taking it from her. He climbed under it, careful not to sit on Hannah, then pulled it over him. "He's an odd man."

"He doesn't watch his neighbors!"

"Either that, or he's real fuckin' good at it that they never catch him." Instantly, from the present company underneath him and the duvet over him, Angus felt much warmer. He brushed Hannah's nose with the back of his finger. "Hey," he muttered. "You doin' alright?"

"You ask that a lot..."

"I want to make sure, ya' know? I don't want you feelin' iffy about the whole thing, I want you feelin' safe." Arms snaking their way around his waist, she pulled him closer to her, scared out of her mind. Angus settled himself on his knees giving her a kiss when she was close enough.

"I trust you," she said, making sure she had his full attention. Taking her into his arms he met her for a second kiss, this one featuring embraces and caresses. Massaging her shoulders like a sculptor molds his clay, his movements located downward, a few articles of fabric still attending the party. Once removed he continued his practice, lips taking their place at her shoulders. Kissing him back where she could, Hannah traced patterns on his back with her nails, letting a few more 'I love yous' spill. After the carpet could be mistaken for the dresser, Angus rested his forehead against Hannah's.

"We'll go slow, alright?" he asked taking her hand. "So slow they'll need to give the clock a speedin' ticket."

A nervous and genuine laugh bubbled between them. "You promise?"

"I promise," he smiled. Taking her hips into his hands, he adjusted himself on the bed.

"Wait-"

"What?"

Embarrassed, Hannah turned her head to the nightstand, then to the room behind him. "What is it?" Angus asked.

"Shouldn't we...use something?" Angus frowned, unsure what she meant by 'something'. She rubbed her wrist. "Or, do you...have anything?"

"Use...oh, for God's sake, I completely forgot." Reaching for the nightstand drawer, he pulled it open, feeling around in the darkness. He took out a small box from the space and set it on the top, pulling out one of its contents. There weren't many inside, the box purchased quite a while ago. "I haven't had to use these since..." He almost mentioned Sherrie, when he remembered the night a friend of Travis had lent him a business card. Angus shrugged the memory off. "Well, pardon my excitement, love, I'd better watch myself." After having a hell of a time getting it open and getting it on, he resumed his original action, Hannah's eyes looking directly into his. "An' you can tell me to quit anytime, ya' know," he added again. "Anytime."

"I know, I know," she replied with a shaky breath. He kissed her lips one more time, taking his time pulling away. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he began his descent. 

Hannah's embrace tightened, the young woman wincing as he stopped halfway. "Angus-" she whimpered, sitting up to hold him. Her face buried in his shoulder as if it could stop the pain.

"I've got ya', I've got ya'. You're alright, you gotta relax, sweetheart," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her cheek and place her back on the bed. "Just relax, you can do it." After endless reassurances, shushing, and hand-holding, Hannah finally opened her eyes, Angus much closer than he had been before. "There we' go, there we' go," he said kissing her forehead. "That's my girl."

The raven crows in the stillness of night  
A pebble skips across a shallow pond laden with lilies  
Glaciers melt, icebergs crack  
Lazy thunder booms among the clouds scattering the birds while the first drop of rain hits the grass

For a minute nothing happened. Hannah held Angus close to her, eyes wide, breathing sharp. His own image looked much the same, albeit nothing new to him. Shutting her eyes was the only thing Hannah could think to do to relieve the discomfort. Drawing circles on his back didn't help much either. Waiting for a change could take the whole night, taking away their chance in the process. But perhaps just a few more minutes...

Opening her eyes, she could see Angus' were closed, waiting patiently. "Angus?" They opened. "...I love you."

"I-I love you too," he replied, moving a strand of hair from her eyes. "Ready?"

She nodded her head, putting her trust in him.

Breezes whistle through the wheat and the eagle's wings  
Golden sun burns and shines upon the dog during his nap  
Warm perfumes of bread fill the kitchen  
A song on the lips of the woman who baked it

"How-how are you doin', sweetheart?"

"Hurts a little," Hannah answered truthfully. The bedspread had shifted a little and she caught it, replacing it over Angus' shoulders. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He kissed her cheek a few times in apology. "I'm goin' as slow as I can, okay?" The small bed supported them well and made no attempt to snitch to the neighbors. Her patterns of fear she traced on his back had lessened, now replaced with a strong hug. Angus blinked from the hair falling in his eyes, attempting to keep Hannah's focus on him. After a minute he kissed her cheek again. "Feel any better yet?"

Though not living up to the world's definition, Hannah's uneasiness slowly began to fade like the shadows in the room. Fixing the bedspread again, she nodded. 

"Do-ya' need me to-go any faster?" he asked. She shook her head, Angus noticing how quickly she responded. "Alright, alright," he sighed kissing her neck and shoulder. She relaxed a bit, using one hand to smooth his hair. "You're doin' great, sweetheart."

Noise in the apartment above them grabbed their attention, as well as another car horn outside. How anybody could sleep in a racket like that neither of them knew. A couple of dogs got into an argument a few blocks down, another car screeching its tires. A siren wailed. Angus willed himself to keep his eyes open, Hannah searching desperately into them. 

Her arms around him tightened again, pulling him closer to hide in his neck. One hand gripped his waist while the other gently held his hair, running her fingers through it. Inhaling sharply at the touch, he sang his affectionate song on her skin once more, calming her down. "You can do it, sweetheart," he whispered against her. "You're almost there..."

Pacific waves dance upon the rocks tossing ships, while the lighthouse lends its name  
Boulders crumble from the mountain they rested on  
Bells echo throughout the Cathedral  
Stampedes of elk devour the forest as they run from the wolves  
A tree makes its last dying plea as it crashes to the earth, branches grasping, leaves rustling

Snow falls  
The Earth turns  
Shadows bend  
The first star of evening sparkles in the sky, whispering a farewell to the setting sun

That same evening star sparkled in the eyes he gazed upon. With a sigh, his body relaxed against hers, his own eyes fluttering shut. Two hearts beating together in one synchronized song. Nose pressed against her neck, a warm breath coating her skin like velvet. Pressing his lips down to her shoulder he could feel her hands brush his back. Planting a garden of kisses on her neck and shoulder, he took a moment to visit everywhere in between. Pushing himself up, his vision cleared to focus on the woman underneath him. Kissing her cheek, he broke the silence with a whisper. "You okay, sweetheart?"

Instantly his lips met hers as she pulled him back, fingers ghosting his skin. Sheens of sweat blanketed both of them like an intimate perfume. They separated, Hannah turning her attention to his cheek, mapping a constellation down to his neck and chest. Angus sighed again, letting her thank him however she saw fit. Drops of warmth spread across his skin like a potion wherever she expressed her gratitude. Satisfied, she marked his cheek one last time, his forehead resting against hers. Blinking away the drowsiness he asked again. "You okay?"

She nodded kissing him again. His back became a canvas she traced with her fingers painting a landscape. Pulling the bedspread higher over him, she trapped the warmth attempting to escape. Angus wrapped his arms around her neck, moving her bangs out of her eyes. "How was it?"

Hannah shrugged, a hand reaching up to comb his hair. "It hurt a lot," she confessed.

Angus smiled with sympathy. "I'm sorry, I know it hurts." Sighing a third time he made his home on the pillow, burying his face in her neck. Pecking it, he felt her skin grow warm, much like his had. She was finally in a state of complete ease, letting themselves rest against one another and enjoy the other's company. After a few minutes, she spoke up, returning to paint her picture.

"I love you." In response Angus painted his own portrait on her skin, lightly tugging on her earlobe.

"I love you too, sweetheart," he mumbled in between endearments. Knowing how late it was and feeling how exhausted he was, he pushed himself up looking down with love and a hint of an apology. "Alright, love, I'm gettin' out now, okay?" She nodded shutting her eyes. "Just relax."

A slight chill went up his spine. Hannah's fingers pressed into his shoulder blades, gripping onto something to help. With his first attempt successful, his eyes roamed down Hannah's body, moving the bedspread a bit to see better. "Alright, I'm gonna clean you up a bit, yeah?" Her answer was another silent nod. 

Reaching for the nightstand he grabbed a few tissues and brought them down the bed. There wasn't much, but enough to make sleeping comfortably a challenge. Hannah winced, Angus biting his lip in empathy. "Almost done, almost done," he assured. Grabbing two more tissues for himself and his light apparel, he wrapped it up and threw it in the wastebasket beside the bed. "You okay?" Another nod. "Alright. Are you able to sit up?"

Her attempt was pitiful, but she succeeded. "A bit sore," she explained.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again. "I'm gonna need you to lift yourself up a bit so I can move the sheet, alright?" Hannah complied, helping Angus tug the sheet out from under the space between the bed and the wall, rolling it out from under them. Angus balled it up and set it on the floor, careful not to pile it on their clothes. The fitted sheet still separated them from the mattress. "There we are, spick an' span, eh?" Turning around, there Hannah sat, knees pulled halfway to her chest. Her arms embraced them, a light sniffle sounding below a few fresh tears. "Hey now, what's this?" Angus climbed back under the covers, pulling them close to keep them warm. She accepted the invitation into his cradling arms and let the tears wash his shoulder. Short musician's nails trailed her skin while he held her. "What's wrong?"

She pulled back using one hand to dry her cheeks. Angus took the moment to grab another tissue and bring it to her eyes. "I'm sorry." She took her turn to apologize. 

"Don't be sorry, love," Angus whispered holding the tissue to her nose.

"I'm not unhappy," she attempted to explain. The young man couldn't stop his grin. 

"That's good to hear, yeah?" He tickled the back of her neck, getting a laugh through the crying. "There ya' go, chase those tears away, hmm?"

Burying her face in his neck again, this time closer, she felt a few fingers frolic in her hair. Her lips spelled out Angus' name on his skin, muttering a 'thank you' in between.

"No no," he repeated. "thank you."

"Was I okay?"

"Tee-riffic," he said. "Wonderful." After a few minutes of more unspoken gratitude, Angus broke the silence. "You feelin' any better?"

"Still sore."

"You'll probably be sore for a while, ya' know?" he replied honestly, taking her face in his hands. One lone tear gripped to her cheek with stubborn fervor, his thumb erasing it. Leaning back on the pillows he cradled her, using one hand to rub circles on her back.

Snug in the covers and embrace, Hannah sighed, migrating to her home in his chest. There lay his heart, pounding faster with every kiss she gave it. "Are you okay?" she asked, pausing to look up at him. 

"Me? I'm pretty good," he said turning the lamp off completely, leaving them swallowed in midnight. Silver moonlight leaked through the glass, washing the room of the desires it witnessed. "Hell, I'm great." A yawn escaped his throat. "I'd stay up a bit longer but I'm a bit knocked out. Unless you want to stay up longer."

"No," she replied shaking her head. "We should get to sleep before the dawn shows its crack." 

Laughing harder than he did all evening, Angus fell back on the pillow, putting his hands to his face to wipe a tear away. Hannah laughed beside him, hiding under the bedspread. His gasp for breath turned into another fit, and he put a hand to his chest. "Oh, you're funny," he giggled to himself. "Gross, but funny."

Giggling on Hannah's part came from under the blanket. Angus pulled it off of her and tickled her neck, still coughing from his own laugh attack. When the noise died down, the giddy pair reclined on the bed, the soft pillow caressing their cheeks, the sheet cooling their bodies. With a request for permission, Hannah snuggled into Angus' arms and closed her eyes, smiling from the kiss on her nose. "I love you, sweetheart," she mumbled.

Kissing her one more time, Angus felt the arms of slumber take him. "I love you too," he said. "Goodnight."


End file.
